


White and Gold (With a Dash of Blue)

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, It's just tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Ridiculously fluffy even, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: He got the chance to admire the way the golden light bounced off Ethan’s bare back, his pale skin looking borderline ethereal in the morning glow. A mess of electric blue created a stark contrast against the crisp while pillows, and Mark sincerely thought the color scheme of the scene was worthy of a painting.Prompt: Crankiplier having a nice, soft morning.





	White and Gold (With a Dash of Blue)

He’d forgotten to shut the blinds again. The sun entered the room without permission but without anything to stop it either, rudely interrupting Mark’s sleep – who had the unfortunate fate of falling asleep facing the damn window. He groaned and turned around, the idea of getting up to fix his stupid mistake sounding terribly unappealing to him, and that was when he realized he wasn’t alone.

 _Oh, right_. Mark opened his eyes and grinned.

Waking up next to Ethan was a relatively recent thing, and each morning it happened Mark couldn’t help but be maybe just a little bit creepy about it. He’d been fortunate enough to be the first to wake up a handful of times, and now he sort of felt like he owed the sun an apology for his very rude thoughts towards it.

He got the chance to admire the way the golden light bounced off Ethan’s bare back, his pale skin looking borderline ethereal in the morning glow. A mess of electric blue created a stark contrast against the crisp while pillows, and Mark sincerely thought the color scheme of the scene was worthy of a painting. No one could judge him for his sappy thoughts when it was so early in the morning and when he was so deeply in love.

A gentle hand came up to touch Ethan’s shoulder, just barely grazing his fingers over the exposed skin and running them down his arm. Mark scooted closer to him, his hand continuing on its path until it covered Ethan’s. The other still didn’t move, his breathing soft and even, sleeping heavily and trustfully. Mark could have let him be, allow him to sleep as he had all the other times, but the man had a selflessness limit. Was he really supposed to _not_ kiss the nape of Ethan’s neck? That sounded unreasonable.

His touches were still soft, though; the last thing he wanted was to jolt Ethan awake. He distributed kisses along Ethan’s neck and shoulder, tightening his arm around Ethan’s middle and pulling him closer, occasionally nipping at his skin until he felt Ethan take in a deep breath. At that point Mark waited, his face buried on the crook of Ethan’s neck and his fingernails gently scraping against Ethan’s stomach.

“Mornin’,” Ethan muttered after a moment with a raspy, sleep heavy voice. Mark could hear the smile in his words and his chest filled with love even more than he thought possible.

“Hey, Blue.” The sunlight wasn’t bothering him anymore; Mark actually quite enjoyed the warm feeling on his back, not that he was paying much attention to it when an angel such as Ethan was flush against him.

“What time is it?”

“S’early. No need to get up yet.” Truth be told, Mark had no idea. He assumed so, since his alarm hadn’t gone off yet.  “I wouldn’t let you up either way.”

“My boss would get so mad,” Ethan joked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

“I think he’d understand.” Mark resumed his mission to kiss Ethan’s body wherever he could reach (considering his restricted mobility this early in the morning).

“Then my coworkers would be mad. They’d think I’m the boss’s favorite or something.” With a groggy smile, Ethan tilted his head so Mark’s kisses could reach further. His skin seemed to tingle after each one, a pleasant feeling that left Ethan yearning for more. Always yearning for more, completely addicted to Mark’s touch.

“I’m pretty sure they know you are. You’re everyone’s favorite, anyway.” Something about those words prompted Mark to switch from the softest of kisses to a stinging bite, sucking the tender flesh between his teeth to leave a mark on the pale skin. Ethan shuddered from it and let out a delicious breathy moan. Mark kissed the reddened spot. “Especially _my_ favorite.”

“Asshole,” Ethan chuckled. “That was unnecessary.”

“Are you complaining?”

Ethan shifted to lay on his back, his hand coming to reach the back of Mark’s head and pull him into a slow, lazy kiss. There was a softness to the moment that Mark couldn’t quite explain; Ethan’s warm skin, his fingers moving wonderfully against his scalp, Mark’s scent clinging to Ethan, the kiss that was brimming with love and affection.

His alarm went off.

Ethan was the one to reach for Mark’s phone and turn the offensive thing back off. “I think I’ll call in sick today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually proud of this one ngl. 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive, jsyk ♥


End file.
